mlovisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mlovision Song Contest 2017
The Mlovision Song Contest 2017 was be the 10th edition of the annual Mlovision Song Contest, which selects the best song according to Mlo's opinion during the year. It will take place on September 2017. The event was host in La Serena. On 23 August 2017, there were fourteen songs confirmed. On 14 July 2017, Mlo announced a pre-qualifying round to select one entry for the Mlovision Song Contest 2017. The event was held in Santiago in August 2017. Eight songs competed in the event and it had the Melodifestivalen format. "Running with Lions" by Alice Svensson from Sweden won and will take part in the Mlovision Song Contest 2017. The Contest was won by Belgian singer Blanche with the song "City Lights" from Belgium, while "Glorious" by Måns Zelmerlöw from Sweden came second and "Heart of Gold" by Slovenian duo BQL got the third place. The Shirley Manson Award for the Best Artists was awarded to Måns Zelmerlöw. Format There were fourteen songs confirmed. Among the artists, there are some Eurovision winners, participants and some other singers from the same countries that have taken part in the same contest at least once. Swedish singers Loreen (Eurovision Song Contest 2012 winner) and Måns Zelmerlöw (Eurovision Song Contest 2015 winner) will be competing for the same country, Sweden. Loreen took part in the Mlovision Song Contest 2012 with the song "Euphoria", the same entry that made her won the Eurovision Song Contest that year. After her victory, Mlovision rules were changed so, any Eurovision winning song could not take part in the Mlovision because that would be an advantage to win the first place. Måns Zelmerlöw also won the Eurovision Song Contest in 2015 with the song "Heroes", also for Sweden. Singers Alma, Blanche and Latvian band Triana Park also were part of the Eurovision Song Contest, both in 2017. Russian singer Yuliya Samoylova tried to represent Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017, but announced their withdrawal on 13 April 2017, after she was banned from entering Ukraine by virtue of having travelled directly from Russia to Crimea in 2015, a region that was annexed by Russia in 2014, to give a performance, which is illegal under Ukrainian law. Results Fourteen songs took part in this event. The results were awarded at the end of it. Scoreboard Split 12 Points Jury Members At the beginning of the Mlovision season, there were 10 jury members confirmed, and at the end of the season, there were 20 members. However, during the realization of the event, Nicole had problems with Mlo and was disqualified from taking part in the contest as a jury member. The members of the jury were: Laura, Daniela, Danya, Patricio, Catalina, Deisy, Catalina, Giovany, Romina, Camilo, Paula, Sonia, Mery, Colores, Olivia, Juanita and Alonso. Two members were invited to take part of it: Fotis from Greece and John from the United Kingdom. Best Artist The Shirley Manson Award is annually awarded by Mlo to choose the Best Artist in the competition since 2008. The prize was awarded to Måns Zelmerlöw from Sweden. External Links *Official Website *Offical Recap Video at VideoSprout *Scoreboard at Tummiweb